


My First High School AU

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2018 challenges [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Castiel Novak passes his English test, and gains a boyfriend in the process.Fictober prompt: “Will that be all?”Promptober prompt: Mythology





	My First High School AU

Castiel Novak plods down the grimy school hallway like a death-row prisoner marching towards his doom. The gaily-colored posters for Prom which festoon the walls he passes seem muted, as if the very shadows were consuming them. Cas knows that failure and despair await him ahead, yet he walks on, alone as every man must be when facing his end. He draws himself up to his full height, mustering all his strength. He will face defeat without fear. He will die with dignity. He will...

“Heya Cas! What's up?”

With Dean Winchester's boisterous greeting, his melancholy daydream dissipates into dust. Oh, right: no condemned prisoner, no death with dignity. Just a mythology test in three hours that he was woefully unprepared for, and a dad who actually probably _was_ gonna kill him if he brought home one more grade below C-level.

“Hello, Dean,” he mutters to his friend.

Normally just being around Dean was enough to lift Cas's spirits. They've been friends practically since birth, sharing secrets since they could talk, and no one knows him better. Except that lately, Cas has been carrying a secret he's kept even from Dean, a secret about confusing thoughts and embarrassing dreams and “more than friends” feelings towards his best friend that he finds equal parts terrifying and exciting. The weight of that secret pulls him down now, keeps him sullen, and Dean notices. Of course he does. Dean _always_ notices. He's wonderful and infuriating like that.

“Cas, buddy, you okay? You seem down,” Dean asks, his beautiful green eyes wide with concern. Cas struggles to drag his gaze away, and has to clear his throat before answering.

“I'm fine, Dean. I just don't know how I'm going to pass the test this afternoon. I didn't take very good notes on this unit,” _because I was fantasizing about kissing you_ , he thinks. How could he have let this ridiculous, hopeless crush interfere with his schoolwork? His dad is _absolutely_ going to kill him.

“Well you are in luck, because I took _excellent_ notes, and I am available right now for an intensive cram session in the library. Mythology is my _jam_ , Cas, you know that. We can get you all prepped and ready for this test before lunch, man.”

Cas hears “cram session” and “prepped” and blushes, his mind zooming off in a dozen different naughty directions. He clamps down on his wayward thoughts through sheer force of will and focuses his attention back on Dean, standing there like a superhero, offering to save Cas's sorry ass. Gratitude, and the whiplash of his emotions snapping from doomed to horny to utterly touched in the space of two minutes, makes his head spin.

“Dean, that would be... That would be _wonderful_. Are you sure you can spare the time?”

“Shuh, yeah, I've always got time for you, buddy. C'mon, let's do this!”

* * *

“So how do you think you did on the test, Cas?”

“Dean, I think I aced it. God, I am so relieved. I thought I was gonna fail, and I thought my dad was gonna _end_ me. You helped me so much, Dean. I owe you _big_. How can I pay you back?”

“Eh, you don't have to pay me back. I'm always here for you, man. But if you want, we could hit the Roadhouse after school, and you could buy me a burger. Maybe some fries, some onion rings. Oh, and a shake. And don't forget the pie!”

Cas laughs. “Jesus, Dean, you have the appetite of a wildebeest. Will that be all?”

Dean rubs the back of his neck and clears his throat. “Well, um, there was actually something else I wanted to ask you about. And you don't have to say yes just because I helped you study. I mean it, I'm here for you, Cas, any time. I'm happy I could help. You don't owe me anything. But, uh... I was wondering if... I mean, you don't _have_ to, but maybe...?” He brought those gorgeous eyes up to meet Cas's, gazing at him beseechingly, clearly waiting for an answer.

“You haven't asked me anything yet.”

“Oh, um, yeah. Heh. I was just thinking... We could...” he sighed. “Okay, here goes. Castiel Novak, would you go to Prom with me? It's okay if you say no, but I'd really like it if you said yes. But no pressure. But... Please?”

That... That didn't just happen. This is a dream. Cas is still asleep, and soon his alarm will go off and he'll get up and go to school and fail his mythology test. He pinches himself on the arm and ow, okay, this is real life. _What??_

“Dean, I... What??”

“Prom. With me. No? Okay, no. Forget I asked. It was a dumb idea. This never happened. Let's go get burgers!” Dean scurries off towards the exit, blushing furiously. Cas runs after him.

“Wait.” He grabs his friend by the shoulder and pulls until they're face to face again. “I didn't say no. But... Dean, why me? You could go to Prom with anyone.”

“I don't want to go with anyone but you, Cas. I've had a crush on you for years. If you don't feel the same way, that's fine. But I had to ask, you know? I just thought you might wanna...” His voice trails off and he shrugs, his gaze fixed on his shoes. “I screwed up. It was stupid. I'm sorry.”

Cas puts two fingers to his friend's chin and tilts his head up until their eyes meet. “Dean... _Yes_.”

“Ye-- Yes? Yeah? Really?”

“Really. I've had a crush on you, too. For a long time. I would love to go to Prom with you.”

Dean beams and grabs Cas in a tight hug, lifting him off his feet and swinging him around in a circle. When he deposits Cas back on the ground, they freeze, their faces millimeters apart. Cas can feel the puff of Dean's breath against his mouth. He closes his eyes and leans forward, closing the tiny gap between them. Their lips meet and hold. Dean's rests his hands on Cas's waist. Cas brings his hands up to cradle Dean's face. It's sweet, and soft, and perfect, and better than anything Cas ever imagined when he wasn't taking notes in English class.

When they finally move apart, Dean is looking at him with so much love, it makes his knees go weak. He knows he's looking back just the same way. They share a smile, and Dean pecks him on the lips.

“C'mon, babe. Let's go get me that burger.”

Cas laughs and gives him a little squeeze. “It's a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable post for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/178731926856/october-4-my-first-high-school-au-verabadler).


End file.
